fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Tenaka Chiasa
Shakku Rubin is one of the main Cures from Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure. Rubina is a cheerful and very brave 13 year old girl. She gets excited over many things very fast and always tries to master them, even though it’s something she is bad at. She usually tries to be perfect but fails of course. Rubina is pretty clumsy but a good friend and an even better older sister towards her two younger sisters. Her catchphrase is . She holds the power of the red flame of passion. Her alter ego is called . She replaces Cure Crimson as the Pretty Cure of Passion. History Becoming Cure Phoenix Finding her Cure Partners Cure Wendy's Secret Game for the Sky Stones Truth about Sky Pretty Cure General Information Personality Rubina is a cheerful and very brave 14 year old girl. She gets excited over many things very fast and always tries to master them, even though it’s something she is bad at. She usually tries to be perfect but fails of course. Rubina is pretty clumsy but a good friend and an even better older sister towards her two younger sisters. Appearance Rubina has scarlet colored, short hair, tied into a small ponytail. Her eyes are red. She wears a black open shirt with a white top underneath. She wears a red Lacrosse skirt, white shoes and red socks. As Cure Phoenix, her hair changes to red, grow longer and are styled into a loose ponytail. She wears a red dress with poofy short sleeves. Her skirt has a top layer of frilly red with layers of white underneath it. She wears dark red arm warmers. Her boots are knee-length, with red folds at the top. Relationships Family *'Shakku Ruby' - Rubina's mother, who was a former Pretty Cure. *'Shakku Cornelian' - Rubin's father *'Shakku Akane' & Shakku Seki - Rubina's younger sisters Friends *'Akihen Ammolite' Etymology - means "red", a reference to her alter ego as Cure Phoenix and to her theme color. means "sky", which is fitting to the main theme of this season. Her name means "red sky". - Rubina is derived from Italian rubino meaning "ruby", ultimately from Latin ruber "red".http://www.behindthename.com/name/rubina It could also come form the German word ruby, meaning "ruby". Cure Phoenix - Phoenix comes from the name of a beautiful immortal bird which appears in Egyptian and Greek mythology. After living for several centuries in the Arabian Desert, it would be consumed by fire and rise from its own ashes, with this cycle repeating every 500 years. The name of the bird was derived from Greek phoinix meaning "dark red". Cure Phoenix is Rubina's Pretty Cure alter ego. She holds the power of passion and controls fire. She replaces Cure Crimson as the Pretty Cure of Passion. Cure Phoenix has strong powers but is afraid of heighst. She transforms by saying Pretty Cure New Rainbow Paint Over!. Alone, Cure Phoenix can perform Passionate Raspberry. With her Rose Crystal, she can use Rainbow Inferno. Together with all Cures, she can perform Beautiful Starlight and with their Crystals Rainbow Twinkle Arrow. Silver Cure Phoenix Strawberry Ruby Attacks *'Passionate Raspberry' - is Cure Phoenix' main attacks. *'Rainbow Inferno' - Cure Phoenix' upgrade finisher. Transformation "Pretty Cure New Rainbow Paint Over!" - Pretty Cure New Rainbow Paint Over! is the official transformation speech used by Shakku Rubina to transform into Cure Phoenix in Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure. "Jewel Rainbow Fruit Crossover!" - Jewel Rainbow Fruit Crossover! is the official transformation speech used by Shakku Rubina to transform into Mirabelle Ruby in Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure !Jewel Revolution!. Qoutes Songs As a main character, Rubina's voice actor, Yūko Gibu has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. *'Big Sister' *'Red Burning Raspberry' Duets *Ballad of Pretty Cure (together with Yuka Imai, Hayashibara Megumi, Uchiyama Yumi, Chinatsu Akasaki and Youko Ninshino) Trivia *Rubina's original name was "Rubin" but has been changed to Rubina. Gallery ShakkuRubin.png CurePhoenix.png References #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Phoenix Category:User:FairySina Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Females Category:Female Category:FairyCures Category:FairySina Category:Fairy Main Cures Category:Fire using Cures